


Train in Vain**

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A 'typical' night out for the boys.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Train in Vain**

**Author's Note:**

> A 'typical' night out for the boys.

Title: Train in Vain**  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #214: Memories  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: A 'typical' night out for the boys.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Train in Vain**

~

“Memories,” Remus crooned, staring at Severus, “light the corners of my mind*--”

“Merlin,” Severus muttered, flushing.

“Misty water-coloured memories*--”

Severus groaned as Remus continued singing. At the end of the song, people clapped, several sending amused looked towards Severus, who was cringing in his seat.

“Your turn,” Remus said upon returning to the table.

“I do not karaoke,” Severus snapped.

“Why not? You’ve a fabulous voice.”

Severus glared. Standing up, he inspected the song choices, smirking. Remus grew nervous.

Walking to the stage, Severus opened his mouth. “You say you stand by your man**--”

Remus relaxed, sat back, and enjoyed.

~

*taken from lyrics to [The Way We Were](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/b/barbra+streisand/way+we+were_20013256.html)

**taken from lyrics to [Train in Vain](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Train-in-Vain-lyrics-The-Clash/CECE7E0233C87BA8482568AB00321894)

* * *


End file.
